Ending Relationship
by XiuMochiTa
Summary: Summary : "Mencintai seseorang tak mengharuskan seseorang itu harus selalu ada disamping kita. Kau pikir jika Luhan tidak ada disampingku, jika Luhan tidak tinggal bersama kita lagi, jika Luhan mengakhiri kontrak kerjanya dengan manajemen, itu berarti hubunganku dengannya juga harus berakhir? Tentu saja tidak. " Xiumin/Minseok-Luhan XiuHan/LuMin and Other Exo member. T-OneShoot


Xiumin / Minseok – **Luhan XiuHan-LuMin  
><strong>

Other Exo Member

Rate : T

**One Shoot**, Typo, Alur Cepat,..

**Summary :**

"Mencintai seseorang tak mengharuskan seseorang itu harus selalu ada disamping kita. Kau pikir jika Luhan tidak ada disampingku, jika Luhan tidak tinggal bersama kita lagi, jika Luhan mengakhiri kontrak kerjanya dengan manajemen, itu berarti hubunganku dengannya juga harus berakhir? Tentu saja tidak. "

* * *

><p>Sebenernya belum pengen nulis, jadi maaf kalo fanficnya super duper jelek dan bikin muntah. Aku cuman pengen kalian ga sedih lagi dengan hengkangnya babeh dari Exo hingga membuat Emak menjanda untuk waktu yang lama mungkin. Aku harap dengan fanfic Absurd bin jelek ini, kalian bisa terhibur dan tetap semangat buat nulis (buat para author fanfic XiuHan) karena ada author favoriteku di ffn memutuskan untuk berhenti nulis TT Hiks padahal aku suka banget tulisannya dia. Biarpun kadang dia masangin emak sama member lain.<p>

Maaf kalau fanficnya jelek, karena pas nulis fanfic ini mood ku naik turun kayak ombak pantai pangandaran. inilah gayaku menulis fanfic. Maaf kalau ga sebagus author lain.

Selain itu aku berharap inilah situasi yang sebenarnya dibalik layar. Walaupun itu emang jauh- dari kata mungkin. Setidaknya aku berharap endingnya bener-bener kejadian.

**HAPPY READDING.!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu di sebuah rumah di sudut kota Seoul, orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat berlalu lalang kesana kemari sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tunggu, Sepertinya ini tidak bisa dibilang pagi. Bagaimana bisa dibilang pagi jika jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang. Tapi mungkin ini adalah pagi hari bagi para member Exo yang baru saja terbangun dari aktifitas mereka yang melelahkan.

Sepertinya mereka akan pergi lagi hari ini, Sebab semua orang terlihat sibuk hilir mudik memilih pakaian dari lemari.

"Hyung..! Kau melihat clotch ku yang kubeli kemarin,.?" Teriakan melengking dari dalam kamar khusus pakaian membuat semua member sekuat mungkin menutup telinga mereka termasuk Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disamping Chen / Jongdae.

"Hyung...!" sekali lagi, pemuda itu memekik.

"Berhenti berteriak, Suaramu itu.!" Omel Baekhyun.

"Yaa memangnya kemarin kau menyimpannya dimana Dae ah. Dan berhenti berteriak, Pendengaranku bisa rusak jika setiap pagi aku harus mendengar teriakanmu itu."

"Seingatku aku menyimpannya di lemari.!"

"Tao ya, berikan shuthu milikku.! Kalau kau mau buat thaja thendiri." Sepertinya sedang ada aksi kejar-kejaran di depan Junmyeon atau lebih dikenal sebagai Suho alias leader dari Exo.

"Suho hyung membuatkan susu ini untukku Sehun aah.!" Tao berlari menghindari Sehun yang mengejarnya.

"Ani, Thuho hyung membuatkannya untukku." Jawab Sehun. "Hyung... lihatlah thi panda meminum thuthu yang kau buatkan untukku..!" Rengek Sehun sang maknae di exo.

"Tao ya,, berhenti menggoda Sehun dan kembalikan susu milik Sehun."

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya.!" Pekik Tao.

"Yaakkk Panda..! Hyung..." Sehun kembali merengek. "Buat saja sendiri, aku sibuk. Atau minta Kyungsoo membuatkannya."

"Itth Hyung..!"

Dan begitulah yang terjadi. Mereka akan selalu meributkan apapun yang ada dihadapan mereka. Termasuk hal kecil seperti sekotak susu dingin yang hanya tinggal dihangatkan di dalam microwave.

"Eungg..! Suho Ya kau melihat Minseok hyung,.?" Tanya Yixing yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Entahlah, aku belum melihatnya. Apa mungkin dia belum bangun,.?"

"Aneh sekali kalau dia belum bangun." Jawab Yixing.

"Minseok hyung sudah bangun, kurasa dia sedang bersiap-siap dikamarnya." Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Jongmallyeo,.? Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya." Yixing pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Minseok.

"Tok Tok, Hyung.!" Panggil Yixing.

"Masuk..!" Jawab Seseorang dari dalam kamar.

"Cklek..!" Perlahan Yixing membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda bermata kucing yang dicarinya tengah duduk diatas ranjang miliknya menghadap jendela kamar sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang dirapatkan. Matanya menatap kosong apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh saat Yixing melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampirinya lalu tersenyum getir. Senyum yang tak biasanya dia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Senyuman getir yang selalu dia sembunyikan dari siapapun bahkan kekasihnya Luhan.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja,.?" Tanya Yixing setelah berhasil mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Minseok.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya hyung. Apa yang terjadi,.? Apa kau tidak enak badan,.?" Tanya Yixing dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

Minseok melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk memeluk kakinya kemudian duduk bersila lalu tersenyum pada salasatu adik kesayangannya itu yang selalu saja mengkhawatirkannya setiap saat.

"Xing ah, terimakasih kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Seharusnya aku yang menjagamu selama kau ada di Korea, bukan kau yang menjagaku. Selama kita di China dulu, kau dan lainnya selalu menjagaku dengan baik. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini. Ada apa, katakan padaku,.?" tanya Yixing pada kakak tertua yang amat sangat disayanginya itu.

"Entahlah, perasaanku tidak baik hari ini, dan juga ini-" Minseok memegang erat dada sebelah kirinya. "Rasanya disini sakit sekali."

"Kenapa, apa jantungmu sakit? Kajja kita minta pada manajer hyung untuk memeriksakanmu ke dokter!" Yixing begitu khawatir dan berusaha menarik lengan Minseok agar mau diajak ke dokter.

"Aniyeo Xing ah, bukan sakit seperti itu."

"Lalu seperti apa hyung? Sudah kubilang jangan berdiet."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan diet Xing ah, Sakitnya berbeda. Dan aku juga tidak tahu ini disebut apa. Hanya sejak semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, Perasaanku selalu khawatir seolah-olah akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti ini,? Humm aku tahu, hyung pasti merindukan Luhan Ge. Iya kan?"

"Aku selalu merindukannya—setiap saat. Kuharap dia beristirahat dengan baik."

"Semoga dia bisa secepatnya kembali hyung."

"Tapi aku- hufht aku sulit menjelaskannya."

'Aku hanya takut apa yang ku khawatirkan selama ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku hanya takut apa yang dia katakan beberapa bulan ini benar-benar dia lakukan.'

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku hyung.?" Tanya Yixing.

"Apa maksudmu,.?"

"Luhan Ge sempat berbicara padaku mengenai sesuatu. Ngggmm-Mungkin dia juga sudah berbicara pada hyung, dan mungkin hyung adalah orang pertama yang diberitahunya. Tentu saja karena hyung adalah orang yang spesial untuk Luhan Ge."

"Jadi dia juga bicara padamu, Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia- " Yixing menunduk, hatinya tak kuat untuk mengatakan apa yang Luhan sampaikan padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yixing sudah mati-matian menepis semua pikiran jelek tentang Luhan, tapi dengan Absennya Luhan di beberapa acara minggu terakhir ini membuat semua pikiran jelek itu kembali menghantui Yixing.

"Dia bilang ingin menghentikan semuanya secepatnya, dia bilang dia sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Apalagi dengan sakit yang dideritanya akhir-akhir ini."

"Dia juga memintaku untuk menjagamu jika dia pergi nanti. Dia bilang walau aku pelupa, dia sangat percaya kalau aku bisa menjagamu dengan baik selama dia tidak ada disampingmu. Dia ingin aku memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja selama dia tidak ada disampingmu hyung. Dia memintaku berdiri disampingmu saat kita di airport, mengingatkanmu untuk tidak berdiet, mengingatkanmu agar tidak ceroboh dan yang lainnya."

"Bocah itu, dia pikir aku ini seorang bayi apa?" Minseok tertawa miris.

Kemudian Minseok menunduk sesaat setelahnya. Pertahanan Minseok hancur sudah, Minseok tak bisa lagi menahan butiran bening itu untuk tidak jatuh. Ini pertamakalinya dia menangis didepan temannya. Karena biasanya Minseok hanya akan memendam semua perasaannya sendirian. Kalaupun menangis, Minseok hanya akan menangis sendirian. Tak membiarkan seorapun melihat air mata jatuh dari mata kucingnya.

Melihat Minseok yang menangis untuk pertamakalinya, Yixing langsung memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu dan menenangkannya. Yixing ikut menangis sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Minseok. Bagaimana Yixing tidak ikut menangis jika ini pertamakalinya dia melihat Seorang Xiumin menangis bahkan dipelukannya. "Tenanglah hyung, semoga ini semua hanya sebuah perasaan biasa, tak lebih dari itu. Jika kita diberi ijin, ayo kita kunjungi Luhan Ge di rumahnya. Bukankah hari ini kita berangkat ke Beijing?"

"Apa menurutmu manajer hyung akan mengijinkannya?" Tanya Minseok ditengah isakannya.

"Kita coba saja dulu untuk meminta ijin padanya. Semoga manajer hyung memberi ijin pada kita walau hanya sebentar." Tenang Yixing.

**.**  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> RouruKim<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>

Setelah merasa tenang, Minseok pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar menghampiri member lain yang masih sibuk. Setelah sebelumnya Yixing keluar lebih dulu dari kamar Minseok.

"Hyung, kenapa kau sudah memakai kacamatamu, Kita kan masih di dalam dorm?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Minseok keluar kamar memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin memakainya." Jawab Minseok santai. "Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat."

"Mintheok hyung..!" Minseok memutar badannya dan melihat seorang lelaki tinggi kurus berwajah pucat tengah berlari kearahnya, kemudian memeluknya dan kembali merengek.

"Waeyo,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Mintheok hyung, buatkan aku thuthu yaaahhh!"

"Kenapa, bukankah biasanya Junmyeon yang akan membuatkan susu untukmu Sehun ah?"

"Thuho hyung memang thudah membuatkannya, tapi thi panda jelek itu menghabithkan themuanya." Rengek Sehun.

"Lalu Kyungsoo, dimana dia?"

"Kyungthoo hyung thedang di dapur membuatkan tharapan."

"Kenapa tidak minta dia saja yang buat?"

"Aku ingin Mintheok hyung yang membuatkannya. Lagipula, Kyungthoo hyung thelalu marah-marah kalau aku mengganggunya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan aku buatkan." Kemudian Minseok tersenyum manis pada Sehun. 'Humm tumben dia manja sekali.' Batin Minseok.

Kemudian Minseok berjalan ke dapur diikuti Sehun di sampingnya dengan lengannya yang memeluk pundak Minseok. Sesampainya disana, Minseok langsung mengambil satu kotak susu dari dalam lemari es dan memasukkan susu tersebut ke dalam microwave untuk dihangatkan.

"Kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja, kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" Ejek Minseok pada Sehun yang masih bergelayut manja pada Minseok.

"Karena aku ingin hyung yang kuthayangi ini yang menghangatkannya untukku." Jawab Sehun polos.

"Mwo! Jadi kau menyayangiku?" Goda Minseok.

"Tentu thaja aku menyayangimu hyung, thiapa bilang aku tidak menyayangimu?"

"Nggg,,, tidak ada sih. Aku pikir selama ini kau tidak sayang padaku karena kau tidak pernah mau dekat denganku apalagi bermanja-manja seperti ini." Jawab Minseok.

"Ting!" Microwave berbunyi, kemudian Minseok membuka microwave tersebut hendak mengambil susu yang sudah dihangatkan tadi.

"Itu karena aku malu untuk dekat-dekat denganmu hyung! Eee yaaaakkkk Kim Jongiiiiiiiiiinnnnn Kembalikan thuthu milikku..!" Jerit Sehun.

"Yakkk Jongginie apa yang kau lakukan?" Minseok ikut berteriak.

"Aku juga mau susu yang dihangatkan olehmu hyung!" Jawab Jongin dari kejauhan.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh mengambil milik sehun." Tambah Minseok.

"Iya, kau tidak boleh mengambil milikku..!" Teriak Sehun.

"..."

"Hyung...!" Sehun kembali merengek, kali ini dia menghentakkan kakinya seperti seorang bayi.

"Sudahlah, aku ambil yang baru. Jangan merengek, kau terlihat jelek sekali." Goda Minseok. Kemudian Minseok kembali berjalan ke arah lemari es dan mengambil kotak susu yang baru lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam microwave untuk dihangatkan.

Melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang akhir-akhir ini selalu merengek dan bermanja pada Minseok membuat Minseok bisa sedikit melupakan kerisauannya tentang Luhan. Seakan-akan Sehun dan Jongin mengetahui kalau Minseok sedang merisaukan Luhan dan berusaha menghiburnya.

**.**  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> RouruKim<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>

Dan setelah semua member siap, mereka pun berangkat ke Incheon. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk melakukan tur selanjutnya. Tur kali ini digelar di kota Beijing, tempat dimana Luhan kekasih Minseok dilahirkan. Namun sayangnya sejak pulang dari tur di Indonesia, Luhan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah keluarganya karena Sakit. Bahkan Luhan Absen menghadiri Tur di Bangkok.

Minseok merasa Luhan mungkin tidak akan datang saat menggelar konser di Beijing karena sepertinya Luhan masih sakit. Buktinya dia tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali apakah dia akan datang atau tidak saat konser di Beijing nanti.

"Luhan Hyung..!" pekik semua member.

Tak ayal Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah suara pekikan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya seorang Kim Minseok saat melihat lelaki kurus yang sangat dirindukannya itu sudah ada lebih dulu di lokasi konser. Dia senang bukan main saat melihat orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu sedang berpelukan dengan member lain saling melepas rindu kecuali Sehun. Entah kenapa sejak Luhan absen, Sehun terlihat marah pada Luhan. Mungkin Sehun tahu sesuatu.

Minseok hanya berdiri mematung. Minseok ingin sekali menangis saat melihat wajah lelaki dihadapannya itu sangat pucat seperti tak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Mata rusanya pun tak terlihat berbinar lagi. Minseok ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk lelaki kurus itu. Tapi baru saja Minseok akan melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Manajer Shin menyuruh semua member untuk segera melakukan rehersal.

Dengan berat hati Minseok berbelok ke arah panggung meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatapnya dengan sendu.

Waktu rehersal yang panjang, ditambah member harus langsung melakukan touch up, membuat Minseok tak bisa banyak berinteraksi dengan Luhan hanya untuk sekedar melepas rindunya. Sampai akhirnya Konser digelar pun Minseok belum bisa memeluk Luhan.

Minseok memang sempat memeluk Luhan, tapi itu bukan pelukan yang diinginkan Minseok. Karena pelukan di atas panggung hanya sebuah fanservice. Minseok ingin memeluk lelaki kurus itu lebih lama daripada sebuah pelukan fanservice yang hanya terjadi beberapa detik saja.

Setelah Konser berakhir, semua member pergi ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Sebenarnya Luhan harus beristirahat lagi di rumahnya dan kembali mengikuti konser hari kedua keesokan harinya. Namun Luhan meminta pada teman yang mengantarnya untuk membiarkannya menginap di hotel bersama kesepuluh temannya.

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu Minseok datang juga, dia melihat Luhan tengah sendirian didalam kamar hotel yang akan ditempatinya.

"Kau disini?" Suara Minseok membuyarkan pikiran Luhan. "Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" Minseok masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, yaitu di depan pintu kamar hotelnya.

Minseok melihat Luhan berdiri dan menatapnya. "Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini." Jawab Luhan.

Minseok masih mematung, dia ingin sekali memeluk Luhan. Minseok berjalan perlahan menghampiri Luhan. Berdiri sejenak lalu kemudian memeluknya erat. Dia ingin sekali menangis saat itu, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Minseok itu terkenal sebagai member yang jarang menangis bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Mana mungkin dia menanggis hanya karena merindukan seseorang seperti Luhan. Cukup Yixing yang melihatnya menangis. Itu yang Minseok pikirkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Minseok bertanya pada Luhan dengan posisi masih berpelukan. Tak lupa kedua lengan mungilnya mencengkeram erat punggung kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Mati-matian Minseok menahan bulir kristal bening jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"Karena aku tidak memberimu kabar."

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang yang ingin aku ketahui adalah bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini, itu saja. Apa setelah ini kau akan ikut pulang denganku?"

"..."

"Lu Ge!" Panggil Minseok.

"..."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sokkie Aah!"

Minseok bersumpah dia mendengar sebuah isakan kecil dari orang yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Lu—Haan..!" Lirih Minseok.

"Mianhae..!"

Cengkeraman tangan Minseok mengendur saat mendengar kata maaf yang Luhan bisikkan di telinganya. Sepertinya dia tahu apa maksud kata maaf yang dibisikkan Luhan padanya.

"Jadi- kau akan melakukannya?" Suara Minseok sedikit bergetar.

"Humm...!"

"Kau sudah siap?" Minseok berusaha kuat.

"Mianhae Sokkie ah." Kemudian tangan Minseok terjatuh. Kini dia tak memeluk Luhan lagi seperti tadi. Kakinya terasa lemas, rasanya tulang yang selalu menopangnya untuk berdiri hilang begitu saja.

"Bukan aku tidak menyayangimu lagi, bukannya aku tidak ingin disampingmu lagi dan menjagamu. Tapi aku-"

"Aku tahu kau lelah." Lirih Minseok. "Jika kau bahagia maka lakukanlah. Aku tidak bisa melarang ataupun menjadi penghalang untuk kebahagiaanmu. Iya kan?"

'Akhirnya ketakutan dan kekhawatiranku terjawab Sudah.' Batin Minseok.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok kemudian melepaskannya dan menatap intens obsidian makhluk sempurna yang sangat dicintainya dihadapannya. "Ikutlah denganku, kita pergi bersama-sama!"

Minseok masih menunduk, dia tak berani menatap wajah Luhan. Sebenarnya Minseok sudah tahu mengenai keinginan Luhan yang ingin berhenti dari semua aktifitasnya bersama Exo. Tapi Minseok tidak menyangka akan secepat ini Luhan mengambil keputusan.

"Sokkie aah, ikutlah denganku. Kita pergi dari dunia yang kejam ini, lalu kita mulai karir yang baru bersama-sama."

Minseok menarik kuat nafanya, menahan kakinya yang lemas agar tidak terjatuh, menahan sesak didadanya kemudian mencoba menatap mata rusa kekasihnya.

Sejenak Minseok hanya memandangi mata indah itu. Mungkin dia tak akan bisa lagi menatap mata itu setelah Luhan tidak ada disisinya. Minseok benar-benar ingin sekali menangis, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa pergi dan ikut denganmu. Aku tidak boleh egois, hanya karena aku ingin terus ada disampingmu aku harus pergi meninggalkan semua adikku disini. Siapa yang akan menjaga mereka kalau aku tidak ada? Ingatlah, aku ini member terkuat di Exo, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Minseok mencoba tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak mau ikut denganku?"

"Humm,," Minseok mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, jangan ceroboh saat aku tidak ada disampingku, berjalanlah dengan seseorang ketika di airport, makanlah yang baik, jangan pergi keluar sendirian. Aku sudah menitipkanmu pada Yixing dan—"

"Hentikan, aku bukan bayi yang harus selalu dijaga.!"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi! Tetaplah disampingku dan tetaplah menjadi Lu-di-guard-ku.!"

"Itu—aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Luhan menunduk.

"Baiklah aku tahu." Minseok tersenyum getir. "Aku harus mandi, badanku penuh keringat.!" Minseok berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar hotelnya.

"Blam.!"

Luhan hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arah Minseok yang mulai menghilang di telan pintu kamar mandi.

"Byurrr...!" Minseok menyalakan kran air dan shower bersamaan. Dan yang dilakukan Minseok selanjutnya adalah duduk dilantai sambil menangis. Tangannya berusaha menutup mulutnya agar suara tangisannya tak didengar oleh Luhan. Sesekali tangannya meremas kasar rambutnya yang sudah basah karena air dari shower yang membasahi tubuhnya.

'Kenapa secepat ini, kenapa? Sungguh sejujurnya aku tak siap mendengar semuanya walau aku sudah mengetahui hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.' Minseok menjerit dalam diam.

'Luhann!' Jerit Minseok dalam hatinya. Tangannya terus mencengkeram mulutnya sendiri.

Minseok terus menangis, dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sesak dan sakit. Sesekali tangannya yang mengepal akan memukul-mukul dadanya itu seiring rasa sakitnya yang terasa semakin sakit dan tidak mau berhenti.

Satu jam sudah Minseok berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Buk buk buk..!" Luhan mengetuk pintu dengan sangat kasar.

"Sokkie..! Sokkie Ahh, kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?"

"..."

"Sokkie..! Buk buk buk..!" Luhan semakin kasar mengetuk pintu.

"Sok-!"

"Kau cerewet sekali!" Minseok membuka pintu, keluar dengan tangan berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Kenapa lama sekal?"

"Biasanya juga lama." Jawab Minseok santai seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku ngantuk, aku ingin tidur." Ucap Minseok setelah menyimpan kembali handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kenapa langsung ingin tidur, kau tidak ingin mengobrol denganku?"

"Aku lelah lu, besok masih ada konser. Jadi istirahatlah." Ucap Minseok.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan tidur."

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Sudah, tadi sebelum kau datang kesini."

"Baiklah, Tidurlah kalau begitu."

"Kemarilah!"

"Apa?"

"Tidur disampignku lebih dekat lagi."

"Tidak!" Minseok menggeleng.

"Yaakk mendekatlah agar aku bisa memelukmu." Luhan bergeser dan mendekati Minseok agar bisa memeluknya.

"Tidak!" Minseok masih menggeleng lalu berbalik memunggungi Luhan.

"Sokkie!" Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya disamping Minseok dan berusaha memeluknya.

"Tidak!" Minseok berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Luhan.

"Baozi!" Luhan semakin erat memeluk Minseok.

"Tidak!" Minseok terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan posesive Luhan.

"Chu!" Mata Minseok membulat sempurna lalu menatap Luhan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lu-Haaaaaannnn..!" Jerit Minseok.

"Chu~!" Luhan kembali melumat bibir Minseok sekilas. Dan kali ini Minseok membalas ciuman Luhan. Tak ada ciuman penuh nafsu, hanya ada Ciuman yang dipenuhi dengan rasa cinta dan rindu dari keduanya. Tak terasa sebuah sungai kecil mengalir dari ujung mata keduanya saat mereka berciuman.

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu saling menatap. Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mengapus air mata Minseok.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Sokkie ah, juga ini!" Luhan menyentuh bibir Minseok.

"Aku juga Lu Ge. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Berjanjilah padaku!"

"Apa?"

"Mata ini!" Luhan menyentuh mata kucing Minseok. "Jangan pernah gunakan mata ini untuk melihat orang lain selain aku selama aku tidak ada disampingmu. "

"Lalu bibir ini!" Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir Cherry Minseok. "Jangan pernah gunakan bibir ini untuk mengucapkan kata cinta dan sayang pada orang lain selain padaku.

"Tangan ini!" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangan Minseok dan mengecupnya. "Jangan pernah gunakan tangan ini untuk memeluk orang lain selain aku."

"Jantung ini!" Luhan mengusap dada Minseok. "Jantung ini hanya boleh berdebar untukku."

"Lalu yang terakhir hati ini!" Luhan membenamkan kepalanya di atas dada Minseok dan memeluknya erat. Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar irama indah dari balik dada Minseok. "Kau hanya boleh memberikan hatimu untukku. Jangan pernah berikan hatimu pada orang lain selain aku. Dan berjanjilah untuk tetap setia menungguku sampai aku bisa menemuimu lagi."

Pertahanan Minseok pun runtuh, Minseok akhirnya menangis sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan mataku untuk melihat orang lain. Bibirku ini hanya akan mengucapkan kata cinta dan sayang padamu bukan pada orang lain. Tangan ini hanya akan kugunakan untuk memelukmu. Jantungku hanya akan berdebar untukkmu. Lalu hati ini, hati ini hanya akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya."

"Dan kau pun harus melakukan janji yang sama. Janji seperti yang kau inginkan dariku. Aku akan setia menunggumu, kau pun harus setia untukku. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk menemuiku walau entah kapan."

"Aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha untuk bisa menemuimu. Aku hanya akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku mati. Dan hanya akan mencintaimu seorang. Kau harus mengingatnya." Keduanya pun berpelukan sambil menangis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain, apa kau sudah memberitahu mereka?"

"Aku akan membritahu mereka besok setelah konser berakhir. Atau mungkin sebelum kalian semua pulang."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Kau bisa menggantikanku menjadi hyungnya. Lagipula, sepertinya Sehun sekarang mulai mendekatimu."

"Bukankah sejak dulu aku memang hyungnya?"

"Tapi dia terlalu takut dan malu untuk mendekatimu. Aku harap kau tidak marah jika dia sering menggodamu, dia melakukannya karena dia menyayangimu."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak pernah marah. Aku hanya berpura-pura marah, tapi sepertinya Sehun terlalu menanggapi candaanku."

"Syukurlah, aku jadi tidak khawatir untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin semua orang akan menjagamu dengan baik."

**.**  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> RouruKim<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>

"Apa maksudmu?!" Teriak Sehun. "Jadi kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kris?!"

"Mianhae Sehun ah!" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan maafmu LUHAN, aku hanya ingin kau menarik kembali semua kata-kata yang kau ucapkan pada kami tadi."

"Sehun ah, bicara yang sopan." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Biarkan saja, dia memang brengsek!" Kesal Sehun.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan kami semua? Kenapa kau jahat sekali hyung. Lalu bagaimana dengan Minseok hyung?" Bentak Jongdae.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan keluargaku."

"Lalu apa kami bukan keluarga bagimu?" Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

Jongin hanya berdiri sambil menutup wajahnya frustasi melihat pertengaran dihadapannya setelah sebelumnya mendengar penuturan Luhan pada semua member di dalam kamar hotel Junmyeon. Jongin terlihat kuat dan tegar. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, Jongin juga ikut menangis seperti yang lain.

Baekhyun terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak. Junmyeon berusaha menenangkan Sehun dan Jongdae yang terus meledak-ledak membentak Luhan dengan kata-kata kasar. Chanyeol terlihat sedang menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Sementara di sebuah kamar, Minseok terlihat sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hyung, kajja ikut denganku ke kamar Junmyeon!" Yixing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Minseok langsung menarik tangan Minseok.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok bingung.

"Sehun dan Jongdae sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan Ge."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya Luhan Ge sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Member."

Minseok terlihat khawatir, bahkan sekarang dialah yang menarik tangan Yixing untuk berjalan lebih cepat ke kamar Junmyeon.

"Brak..!" Minseok membuka kasar pintu kamar Junmyeon. Dilihatnya Sehun dan Jongdae yang sedang marah-marah pada Luhan. Lalu Luhan, Minseok melihat Luhan hanya menunduk atas keputusannya.

Semua wajah kini menatap Minseok yang sudah berdiri dihadapan semua orang.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hyung, Luhan Hyung.." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku sudah tahu Sehun ah."

"Tapi hyung."

"Sudahlah Sehun ah, memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Itu sudah menjadi keputusan final Luhan. Kita harus bisa menghargai apapun keputusan yang diambil olehnya."

"Tapi hyung..." Ucap Jongdae. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? memangnya kenapa denganku?" Tanya Minseok dengan nada biasa-biasa saja seolah hatinya tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

"Jika Luhan hyung pergi bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?"

"Kami akan tetap bersama-sama."

"Hyung..!"

"Mencintai seseorang tak mengharuskan seseorang itu harus selalu ada disamping kita Sehun ah. Kau pikir jika Luhan tidak ada disampingku, jika Luhan tidak tinggal bersama kita lagi, jika Luhan mengakhiri kontrak kerjanya dengan manajemen, itu berarti hubunganku dengannya juga harus berakhir? Tentu saja tidak. "

"Kumohon, berhenti menyalahkan Luhan. Hargailah keputusannya." Minseok berjalan ke arah Sehun kemudian memeluknya.

"Hyung.!"

"Jangan menangis, sudah kubilang wajahmu jelek sekali jika merengek seperti itu." Minseok mengusap sayang surai hitam sang maknae.

Setelah beberapa kali Minseok meyakinkan Sehun, akhirnya Sehun pun mau mendengarkan perkataan Minseok untuk bisa menghargai keputusan yang diambil Luhan. Bahkan Sehun kini berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan hyung!" Ucap Sehun saat memeluk Luhan.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Tolong jaga Minseok untukku." Bisik Luhan.

"Tentu hyung, kau percayakan Minseok hyung padaku. Kau juga tahu kalau aku juga sangat menyayangi Minseok hyung seperti hyungku sendiri. Sama halnya seperti aku menyayangimu."

"Gomawo.!" Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun sayang kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan beralih memeluk member lain satu persatu.

"Xing ah, ingat pesanku untukmu." Bisik Luhan saat berpamitan pada Yixing.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan semua pesan yang kau titipkan padaku Ge." Jawab Yixing.

"Tao Ah, berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan jangan terlalu sering menggoda Sehun. Jadilah teman yang baik untuknya. Kalian sangat cocok jika berkencan."

"Apa maksudmu Ge.!" Pekik Tao ditengah isakannya.

"Jongdae Ah!" Luhan tak berani memeluk Jongdae karena sepertinya dia masih marah pada Luhan. namun tiba-tiba Jongdae menghampirinya dan memeluk Luhan sayang sambil menangis.

"Hyung mianhae!" Rengek Jongdae. Kemudian Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Dan tiba waktunya Luhan berpamitan pada Minseok. Keduanya terdiam saat saling berhadapan. Kemudian Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan memeluknya erat. Sedangkan Minseok hanya terdiam tak sedikitpun membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Chu~" Luhan mengecup kening Minseok sayang. "Ingat semua pesanku." Bisik Luhan.

"Humm..!" Minseok mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Minseok menahan tangisnya kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Luhan. Kemudian mengusap sayang punggung kekasih yang akan amat sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengangkat wajah Minseok yang masih menunduk. Perlahan Luhan menarik dagu kekasihnya itu lalu mengecup bibir cherry kekasihnya itu sayang. Tanpa peduli kalau semua member Exo masih ada di tempat yang sama dengannya berdiri sekarang.

Minseok menangis disela ciumannya dengan Luhan. Dan bisa dibilang ini adalah ciuman terakhirnya dengan Luhan. Sedangkan member lain hanya bisa terisak melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan dihadapan mereka.

Luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya kemudian menatap Minseok. "Hey, jangan menangis." Luhan mengusap surai Minseok pelan. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk menemuimu sesekali."

"Siapa yang menangis? Dan jangan mengacak rambutku, aku sudah susah payah menyisirnya." Elak Minseok sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku pergi!"

"Pergilah.!"

"Jangan menangis dan jangan merindukanku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah!" Luhan kemudian berjalan keluar. Sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatap kepergian kekasihnya itu.

"Blam!"

Sesaat Minseok masih berdiri memandang Pintu yang sudah menjadi saksi terakhir kalinya Minseok melihat Luhan. Namun tak lama setelah itu Minseok terduduk lemas dilantai, dia menjerit dan menangis tanpa peduli kalau semua orang masih ada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya dan melihatnya menangis.

Yixing yang melihat Minseok langsung berlari menghampirinya. Memeluk dan menenangkan Minseok. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yixing. Menghampiri Minseok dan menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah hyung! Masih ada kami disini." Yixing mengusap-usap sayang punggung Minseok.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura tegar hyung?" Isak Sehun sambil memeluk Minseok dari samping.

Dan member lain hanya bisa ikut menangis saat mendengar Minseok semakin berteriak histeris di dalam pelukan Sehun dan Yixing.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk kebahagiannya Xing ah. Aku hanya tidak ingin- Hiks..!" Minseok kembali menjerit dan menangis. Memukul-mukul dadanya yang semakin perih dan sesak. Samar Luhan dapat mendengar jerit tangis Minseok dari luar sana membuat hatinya juga perih terasa disayat-sayat.

Namun keputusan Luhan sudah final. Toh walaupun Luhan akan memutuskan kontrak kerjanya dengan manajemen yang menanunginya itu, bukan berarti Luhan juga memutuskan hubungannya dengan Minseok sang kekasih. Luhan masih bisa menemui Minseok sewaktu-waktu dan mungkin dengan cara diam-diam.

**.**  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> RouruKim<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>

"Hyung mau kemana?"

"Aku? aku mau pergi keluar."

"Kemana?"

"Mungkin minum coffee."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau tidak suka minum coffee Jonginnie."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Bukan begitu?"

"Kau benar."

"Jadi apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja, aku senang ada yang mau menemaniku."

Sesampainya di sebuah Coffee Shop langganan Minseok.

"Hyung duduk saja, biar aku yang memesan."

"Baiklah, aku akan duduk dan menunggu."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau Ice americano."

Jongin pun berjalan ke arah counter dan memesan sesuatu untuk Minseok dan dirinya sendiri. 5 menit kemudian Jongin kembali dengan dua cup Ice Americano dan satu cup Choco Mint tanpa whipping Cream. Menghampiri Minseok yang sedang menunggunya di meja sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Coffeenya hyung!" Jongin meletakkan coffee milik Minseok.

"Ugh, gomawo Jongin ah! Tapi kenapa kau memesan 3 minuman?" Tanya Minseok saat melihat ada 3 cup minuman di atas meja.

"Aku memesan Choco Mint juga untuk menetralkan rasa coffeenya hyung." Jongin tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Kau pintar sekali Jonginnie." Minseok membalas senyuman Jongin dan mulai menyeruput Coffee miliknya.

"PIP!" Jongin terlihat khawatir saat melihat perubahan di wajah Minseok sesaat setelah menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa hyung? Pesan dari siapa? Apa dari-Lu—Han—Hy-" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Dia bilang mungkin tanggal 10 Oktober nanti beritanya akan muncul." Ucap Minseok.

"Humm begitukah? Kuharap keadaanya semakin membaik sekarang." Tambah Jongin.

"Semoga!"

"Apa hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja!"

"Syukurlah!"

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Jujur saja aku sangat menyayangimu hyung, hanya saja aku sedikit takut dan malu untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangku padamu. Sama seperti Sehun."

"Aku tahu kalian berdua sering menjahiliku karena sangat menyayangiku dan ingin aku memperhatikan kalian berdua. Begitu kan?"

"Hehe!" Jongin tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Anyonghaseyo, apa kami boleh minta tanda tangan Oppa?" Tanya dua orang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan Minseok dan Jongin.

Minseok dan Jongin balas membungkuk lalu kemudian memberikan apa yang diinginkan fansnya.

"Apa kami juga boleh meminta foto kalian?"

"Maaf sepertinya tidak, cukup tanda tangan saja, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tolak Jongin halus.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Oppa, terimakasih untuk tanda tangannya." Kemudian kedua gadis itu membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Jongin dan Minseok untuk kembali menikmati waktu santai mereka.

**_[Fanaccount] 07 Oktober 2014_**

_Seorang fans melihat Kai dan Xiumin berada di sebuah Coffee Shop hari ini._

_Dia terlihat memesan dua cup Ice Americano dan satu Cup Choco Mint tanpa Whiping cream._

_Kemudian Kai juga terlihat mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan membayar semua pesanan mereka._

_Dan fans yang beruntung tersebut mendapatkan tanda tangan keduanya._

_Sayangnya saat fans meminta foto, Kai dan Xiumin menolaknya dengan halus._

_Kai Ah, bukankah kau tidak suka minum Coffee?!_

_(Pic. Xiumin and Kai Signature.)_

**.**  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>

"Tuan! Tuan!"

Mata kucing itu mengerjap lucu saat sebuah suara mengusik pendengarannya. Dilihatnya seorang wanita yang membungkuk sambil meminta maaf padanya. Lalu sesaat kemudian mata itu terbuka sempurna dan menatap bingung wanita dihadapannya.

"Maaf kita sudah sampai!" Ucap wanita tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minseok. "Ah maafkan aku." Minseok membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan. Saya juga minta maaf karena sudah lancang mengganggu tidur tuan."

"Sama-sama!" Lalu si wanita pun pergi meninggalkan Minseok.

Kemudian Minseok berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku karena tidur sambil duduk. Tangannya terangkat, mencoba meraih tas punggungnya kemudian memakainya setelah berhasil mengambilnya lalu berjalan keluar menuruni pesawat yang sudah dinaikinya selama 10 jam penuh.

Minseok memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara segar negara yang sedang dikunjunginya saat itu untuk berlibur.

"Kejadiannya sudah berlalu 4 tahun, tapi kenapa masih saja terus muncul di dalam mimpiku?" Minseok membuka matanya kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga pesawat.

Minseok menghentikan sebuah Taxi setelah berhasil keluar dari dalam Airport kemudian menaikinya.

"The Durrell Hopwood Street, Please!"

"Yes Sir!" Kemudian Taxi pun berjalan ke tujuan yang Minseok sebutkan tadi.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Minseok terus bermain-main dengan ponselnya. Iseng dia membuka salasatu situs hiburan korea.

"Mwo! Ada berita tentangku! Oh kenapa aku jadi trending topic lagi di naver?" Kemudian Minseok mencari tahu kenapa dirinya kembali menjadi trending topic.

_**[08 October 2018]**_

_Dikabarkan bahwa hari ini salasatu anggota Exo yaitu Exo Xiumin telah mengakhiri masa Wajib Militernya._

_Namun kabar yang berhembus mengatakan kalau Xiumin belum akan ikut bergabung dengan member lain di Exo dan melakukan promosi album baru sampai 2 bulan kedepan._

_Salaseorang informan mengatakan kalau Xiumin meminta ijin berlibur selama 2 bulan lamanya pada SM entertainment, manajement yang selama ini menaunginya juga Exo._

_Xiumin mengatakan ingin berlibur sebelum kembali disibukkan dengan aktifitasnya bersama Exo._

"Oh, jadi karena ini." Ucap Minseok. "Aku pikir apa." kemudian Minseok menutup layanan web di ponselnya dan menikmati indahnya kota Manchester melalui jendela taxi tang ditumpanginya.

Perjalanan Minseok ke tempat tujuan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Sesampainya disana, Minseok langsung memasuki sebuah rumah dengan arsitektur khas bergaya eropa. Minseok melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kemudian membuka knop pintu dihadapannya.

"Aigoooo.. Bocah itu!" Pekik Minseok setelah berhasil masuk dan berada di ruangan tengah rumah tersebut.

"Dia tidak pernah berubah, menyimpan semuanya sembarangan. Arrrgghh!" Minseok terus menggerutu saat melihat keadaan rumah yang baru saja diinjaknya itu. Dia kesal karena keadaan rumah begitu berantakan seperti kapal TITANIC.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu menyukai film itu sampai dia menirunya." Ucap Minseok kesal.

Satu jam kemudian, Minseok berhasil membereskan rumah yang kacau balau tersebut. Dia melirik benda pipih bulat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pabbo! Kemana bocah itu pergi? Sudah jam 8 malam tapi dia belum juga pulang. Apa dia lupa kalau aku akan datang hari ini?" Minseok berjalan ke arah dapur lalu mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Syukurlah ada bahan makanan di dalam lemari es. Minseok kemudian mencari-cari apron untuk digunakannya memasak. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, Minseok langsung memasak sesuatu. Karena yang bisa Minseok temukan hanya daging seafood, saus tomat dan cabai juga sebungkus Mie spagethy, Minseok pun memilih membuat Spagety seafood untuk menganjal perutnya yang kelaparan.

Minseok sedang memotong-motong bahan yang akan dipakainya sampai tiba-tiba dia berteriak pada seseorang!

"BERHENTI DISITU DAN JANGAN COBA-COBA UNTUK MEMELUKKU RUSA JELEK!"

"Aigooo kau tahu aku ada dibelakangmu? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku sudah bertelanjang kaki dan mengendap-endap agar kau tidak mendengar langkah kakiku."

Minseok berbalik. "Darimana saja kau seharian? Kau juga tidak menjemputku di airport. Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini aku datang menemuimu disini? Apa kau pikir dari Korea ke Manchester hanya perlu duduk di pesawat selama 4 atau 5 jam?"

"Mianhae, aku pergi keluar sebentar. Tapi terjadi sesuatu saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Apa, apa yang terjadi?"

"Mobilnya mogok!"

"Klise sekali!" Kesal Minseok. "Yaakkk! Jangan langkahkan kakimu.!"

"Waeyo? Aku sangat merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Kalau kau merindukanku, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menemuiku di korea?"

"Aku pasti akan ketahuan kalau aku menemuimu di korea. Kau juga salah, kenapa kau tidak berusaha menemuiku saat kau dan yang lain ada schedule di beijing?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sibuknya kami? Dan kau juga tidak ingat kalau 2 tahun ini aku melaksanakan kewajiban pada negaraku tercinta."

"Ya ya ya aku tahu, aku tahu! Mianhae!" Rengek Luhan.

"Pabbo!" Kemudian Minseok berlari memeluk Luhan. Minseok terisak saat memeluk kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Pabbo! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu eoh? kau jahat sekali!" Minseok memukul-mukul punggung Luhan.

"Mianhae Sokkie ah, Mianhae.!" Lirih Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau Chubby sekali eoh? apa saja yang kau makan selama di tempat tugasmu?"

"Yaakkk Lu-Haaannn!"

"Mianhae aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula se-chubby apapun dirimu aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

**.**  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> RouruKim<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Minseok pada Luhan yang kini duduk disampingnya menatap luasnya rumput hijau di bawah sana?

"Ini Old Trafford Sokkie ah."

"Aku tahu ini Old Trafford stadion pribadi milik club kesayanganmu Manchester United, tapi kenapa kau mengajakku kesini saat tidak ada pertandingan?

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana hening seperti ini berdua saja denganmu." Luhan mendekap Minseok yang duduk disampingnya. "Kau tahu, aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menemuimu."

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau mau menggunakan waktu libur 2 bulanmu untuk tinggal bersamaku disini."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku juga hampir mati karena terlalu merindukanmu Lu!" Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

"ini tanggal 10 October kan, bukankah hari ini anak-anak ada jadwal comeback di Inkigayo?"

"Kau benar, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya.?"

"Aku ingin menonton perform mereka, tapi kita tidak sedang dirumah. Bagaimana ini?"

"Kita streaming lewat ponsel saja bagaimana? Aku juga ingin melihat penampilan mereka." Kemudian Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk streaming menonton acara comeback kesembilan membernya yang lain.

Keduanya pun menonton penampilan member Exo di layar ponsel Minseok hingga acara berakhir dan Exo memenangkan chart minggu ini.

_**[Interview time]**_

_"Kami punya satu pertanyaan penting untuk Exo hari ini. Kami dengar anggota kalian yang sedang melaksanakan Wajib Militer sudah mengakhiri tugasnya. Tapi kenapa dia belum bergabung dengan kalian?"_

_"Biar aku yang jawab." Ucap Jongin._

_"Mungkin maksud anda adalah hyung tertua kami yang 2 tahun lalu pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan. Xiumin hyung memang sudah mengakhiri tugasnya, namun dia baru akan bergabung dengan kami dua bulan yang akan datang karena Xiumin hyung ingin beristirahat sebentar bersama keluarganya."_

_"Waahh jadi kabar kalau Exo Xiumin sudah mengakhiri masa tugasnya itu benar adanya. Chukae Xiumin Sunbaenim!" Ucap sang MC._

_"Apa ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan padanya? mungkin dia sedang menonton sekarang."_

_"Aku, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Kata Sehun penuh semangat._

_"Hyung, aku menunggumu! Maksudku kami menunggumu. Kami sangat merindukanmu hyung! Saranghae Xiumin hyung!"_

_"Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Yixing ikut mengangkat tangannya._

_"Xiumin hyung, kuharap saat bertemu nanti aku tidak melihat tubuhmu kurus karena berdiet. Wo Ai Ni!"_

_**[Exo Winning Speach]**_

_Terima kasih untuk Lee Sooman songsaengnim serta semua staf SM. Terimakasih untuk semua memberku, dan terimakasih untuk semua fans yang sangat kami cintai. EXO SARANGHAJA! EXO WE ARE ONE! Ucap sang leader. Xiumin, kami menunggumu! Ucap Suho pada kamera._

"Ngomong-ngomgong aku tidak suka film barumu." Ucap Minseok setelah mematikan ponselnya.

"Hummm waeyo?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku benci adegan saat kau mencium gadis itu." Kesal Minseok.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau tidak kenapa harus marah?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukainya.!"

"Kenapa tidak suka? Tenang saja, kau lebih cantik dari wanita itu, jadi aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu sampai kapanpun. Apa kau tidak ingat janji yang pernah kita ucapkan saat terakhir kali kita bertemu di Beijing?"

"Aku ingat. Tapi jangan bilang aku cantik." Kesal Minseok.

"Tapi kau memang cantik, juga cute!" Luhan mencubit pipi Minseok gemas.

"Yak yak yaaakkk! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

**PIP PIP PIP..!**

"Eoh ponselku.!" Minseok menatap layar ponselnya.

"Mwo, Yixing!" Pekik Minseok.

Minseok menekan tombol hijau pada layar sentuh ponselnya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara keributan dari ponsel Minseok. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana orang-orang di dalam layar ponsel yang dilihatnya itu saling berebut untuk menatap ke kamera.

"Hey hey hey jangan ribut seperti itu!" Teriak Minseok.

"Hyung!"- Chanyeol.

"Minseok hyung."- Baekhyun.

"Menyingkirlah.!"- Jongdae.

"Yak hentikan, kalau tidak aku akan mematikan sambungannya. Bicara satu-satu!" Ancam Minseok.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau malah pergi ke inggis dan menemui rusa jelek itu." –Sehun.

"Yak siapa yang kau bilang rusa jelek Oh Cadel?"- Luhan.

"Hyung—dia memanggilku cadel"- Sehun.

"LUHAN.!"- Minseok.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sehunnie, kalian semua. Aku merindukan kalian semua. Aku akan menemui kalian 2 bulan lagi, ingat itu.!"- Minseok.

"Hyung kau makan dengan baik, syukurlah aku jadi tidak khawatir."- Yixing.

"Gomawo Xing ah.! Kuharap kalian semua baik-baik saja."- Minseok.

"Gomawo Xing ah, kau melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik."- Luhan.

"Ne Ge!"- Yixing.

"Selamat untuk piala hari ini."- Luhan.

"Gomawo hyung.!" Ucap mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian menonton kami tadi?"- Junmyeon.

"Humm.. kami berdua streaming di ponsel."- Xiumin.

"Kenapa di ponsel?"- Kyungsoo.

"Karena kami sedang di Old Trafford."- Luhan menunjukkan luasnya lapangan sepakbola yang sedang mereka nikmati pada semua member Exo menggunakan ponsel Minseok.

"Whoaaaaaaaa!"- Semua member Exo Ngeces.

"Kalian seperti sedang bulan madu saja, Aku iri. Kyungsoo ya apa kau tidak ingin kita seperti mereka?"- Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir meminta ijin berlibur itu mudah eoh? Minseok hyung bisa mendapatkannya karena dia baru saja menyelesaikan Wajib Militernya."- Kyungsoo.

"Hiks Hiks!"

"Mwo siapa yang menangis?"- Minseok

"Hiks hiks! Aku tidak bisa melihat kalian!" Rengek seseorang dibelakang para member Exo.

"Siapa itu?"- Luhan

"Ini aku Ge—Tao Zi"

**.**  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>  
><strong> END<strong>

Alhamdulillah End. Aku harap kalian ga sedih lagi. #Bow


End file.
